


【铁虫】从田园里吹来的风

by chanlamting



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 在一个淳朴的田园小镇里，年轻的彼得遇到了刚搬过来住的邻居，并且发现新邻居是他一直崇拜的偶像托尼·斯塔克。彼得很乐意为偶像做任何事情，在一段时间的相处中，托尼渐渐知道彼得过去的事情，他因此而陷入深深的自责中，也因此而产生自杀的念头。彼得及时把托尼送进医院，从此更加盯紧托尼，以防他再产生轻生的念头。两人在之后的相处中，关系被越拉越近……





	【铁虫】从田园里吹来的风

**(01)**

        “ _Why does the sun go on shinning?_

_Why does the sea rush to shore?_

_Don’t they know it’s the end of the world_ _？_

_Cause you don’t love me anymore…_ ”

 

        公路上，一个年轻的男人正开着一辆老旧的红色雪佛兰卡车，他的车子播放着老旧的电台曲目。

 

在夕阳下，卡车缓缓地在公路上行驶，红色的漆面因为傍晚阳光的照射而变成了橘红色。

 

车子越来越远离小镇中心，一直到来了小镇边缘，那里零星地坐落着一些住屋，不过现在只有这位年轻的男人居住。

 

年轻的男人正从卡车后方搬出今天还没卖完的几颗南瓜，他在开车回来的时候就已经想好了几个关于南瓜的菜谱，或许他可以做一个南瓜派，送去住在小镇里头的Sam大叔。正当他打算开门回家的时候，他发现隔壁的房子旁好像停了一辆车子。

 

 

 

 

 

Tony坐在沙发上一动不动地看着天花板，灯罩上有一个蜘蛛网，蜘蛛网上有一只蜘蛛，他正在考虑该如何把这小东西弄下来。

 

“叩叩叩——”

 

“请问有人吗？”

 

门外传来一个女孩的声音，Tony被那敲门声弄得有点不耐烦，自从纽约大战之后，他就变得越来越容易暴躁和不耐烦了。

 

        “希望是个美女……”Tony嘀咕了一句，如果是美女的话，他会考虑一下控制自己的脾气的。

 

 

 

 

 

        Peter有点好奇这个新搬来的邻居到底是什么人，毕竟这里只是普通的美国南方小镇，大家开的通常都是卡车或者更加普通老旧的车子，豪车什么的竟然会出现在他家隔壁！

 

        Peter住的地方是镇上的Sam大叔夫妇租给他的，他听说隔壁的房子是属于另一对夫妇的度假小屋，不过已经有二十多年没见过他们回来了。这座房子看起来有点旧，可能是因为太久没有被打理，可是整体来说是不错的。Peter把东西放好就出来了，他小心翼翼地敲了敲门。

 

“叩叩叩——”

 

“请问有人吗？”

 

        Peter有点紧张，他的声音不小心扯得有点尖，还有点破音。

 

        “小姐，什么事——”

 

        过来开门的是一个中年男人，他戴着墨镜也遮不住他一脸疲惫和不耐烦的表情，不过他看到Peter的样子后挑了挑眉：“一个男孩？你的监护人呢？”

 

        穿着老土格子长袖衬衫，里面还穿了一件净色T-Shirt，没有打理的卷发，表情傻愣傻愣的，还有这样的身高这样的体型，至少十五岁，最多十七岁，不能再多。

 

        Peter脸上的表情仿佛凝固了一般，他一时间无法思考。

 

        这是活的偶像！他就站在自己面前！

 

        “听着，小鬼，赶快回家做作业，别来烦我，明白吗？”Tony不想对孩子发脾气，可是眼前的男孩却一点也不识趣，他觉得自己快要识趣耐性了。

 

        “你你你你是Tony Stark吗！？”Peter一紧张语速就会很快，有时候甚至会口吃，不过这一切都不足以表达出他的惊喜，他差点就想原地跳舞旋转了！

 

        Tony看着Peter，故意用恶狠狠地语气说道：“听着，小鬼，我不签名不合照，我不想有任何人知道我在这里，听清楚了吗？”

 

        “是的！我听到了！我不会告诉任何人的！”

 

        “很好，现在，回你家！”

 

        Peter还想解释他不是小孩的时候，Tony毫不留情地关门了。

 

        “Mr. Stark？”

 

        “回家！”

 

**(02)**

        Tony现在知道，昨天见过的小鬼就住在他隔壁。

 

        “嗨！Mr. Stark！你吃过东西了吗？我做了南瓜派，要尝一尝吗？”

 

        Tony刚醒来没看时间，可是他睁开眼睛就闻到了一股浓郁的奶香味，他顺着味道来到了自家的院子，然后和隔壁家的小鬼四目相视。相比起Tony这边的院子，Peter那边的院子明显是被悉心整理过，看起来就很别致，而且还有许多小作物的盆栽，比如柠檬、百里香、薄荷等，还种植了一些赏心悦目的蓝色鸢尾花。

 

        Peter还没等Tony回应就跑回厨房拿餐具了，他家厨房有门出入院子，非常方便。Tony因为刚睡醒的缘故反应迟钝，他清醒过来的时候小鬼就已经殷勤地拿着色泽诱人香气四溢的南瓜派站在他面前了。可能是因为饿的缘故，他从昨天到步之后一直到今天早上都没有吃过任何东西，他现在无法抵挡南瓜派的诱惑。

 

        “你先放在那边，我不喜欢接其他人的东西。”Tony指了指围栏的圆柱，他想吃这个派，可是他不想从这小鬼手中接东西。

 

        Peter很乖地把餐盘放在圆柱上，看到偶像拿起餐盘，Peter觉得很开心，他还站在原地希望Tony能给点评价，眼神充满了期待。

 

        南瓜派一接触味蕾就散发一股浓郁的奶味，派馅甜而不腻，能吃到南瓜本身的甜味，又没有那种讨厌的味道。Tony很快就吃光了南瓜派了，他的心情变得没那么差了。

 

        “小鬼，你怎么还不去上学？现在应该已经迟到了吧？你父母都不管管你吗？”Tony看了看头顶的太阳，都要到正中央的。

 

        “Mr. Stark，我不是小鬼，我已经毕业了！我一个人住！”

 

        Tony脸上挂着嘲讽的笑容：“高中毕业？”

 

        “我大学毕业！和你一样是从MIT毕业的！”

 

        这个消息震惊了Tony，难道这小鬼也是个天才？可是他没见过这号人物啊！

 

        “不过我二十四岁才毕业，不像你那么厉害，十七岁就毕业了。”Peter的语气有点沮丧，而Tony则再次震惊了。

 

        “嗯，很好，不错。不是每个人都和我一样是天才。”Tony硬邦邦地誇了Peter几句，Peter马上就像个兴奋的小狗一样看着Tony，就差没有尾巴摇晃了。

 

        他真的过了二十四岁了吗？假的吧？跟高中生似的！

 

        “咳——我还有事情。”Tony说得有点委婉，他觉得自己站在自家院子里和隔壁的男孩聊天实在是非常怪异，难道认识不够二十四小时就要开始问对方的私事了吗？不，做人得矜持一点。

 

        “噢！好的！我不打扰你了！如果Mr. Stark有任何问题的话，随时可以过来找我！我想我应该可以帮你的！”

 

        “好，你去吧！”Tony随便敷衍了Peter几句话就回自己房子了，今天他有很多事要忙，至少要把这里的淋浴设备修好！

 

 

 

 

 

        好吧，Tony承认，他不讨厌Peter的厨艺，虽然都是清一色的农作物，可是能够把同一样作物变着法子做菜已经算很成功了。

 

        在你来我往的过程中，Tony知道Peter是去年搬过来的，也就是说一毕业就过来了，他没问Peter为什么念了个双学位就过来这种偏僻的小镇当小农，他们的关系又没有到那种地步，Tony很自觉得没问。然后就是，这个男孩修的双学位和他当初修的一样，他也不得不承认Peter Parker的确是Tony Stark的狂热粉丝。

 

        过了一些日子，Tony终于把房子重新大整修了一遍，期间Peter帮忙帮得很勤快，还能下厨，所以Tony允许Peter进他家门了，可是这里没有任何糖果饼干接待他，于是他就自己动手做曲奇，不过大半都落进Tony的肚子里了，味道还不错。

 

        房子经过整修后，Peter还送了几个小盆栽过来装饰Tony家的院子，Tony没有拒绝，不过他声明他可没有心思打理这些盆栽，Peter只好把盆栽放在靠近自己家的围栏那边，偶尔给这些盆栽浇浇水什么的。

 

        Tony除了购买日常生活用品之外，他很少会进镇子。而Peter除了当小农之外，空余的时间他会进镇里的高中兼职一下教学助理，说实在，Tony觉得这真的很搞笑，教学助理的学历都能自立门户什么的，想一想就觉得很好笑。Peter倒觉得还好，反正他还要打理自己的小农场，每天下午过去帮忙一小段时间，到了礼拜日就去镇上的市场摆卖农作物，又不会妨碍到原本的生活。

 

        Peter并没有过问，为什么Tony会离开Stark Industry，他只是每天都很热心地给偶像做好吃的，然后给Tony讲一讲他遇到的人和事，他觉得Tony每天都待在家里，又没有人陪他应该会很无聊。

 

        Tony每天都会失眠，他总是早上才入睡，中午才醒来，然后Peter就会送午餐过来，等他从高中兼职完回来之后就会做晚餐，也会很自动地送过来。Tony有时候会觉得Peter很蠢，不过他对于午餐和晚餐还是欣然接受就对了，Peter则认为自己多做一个人的分量也没什么的，而且只要偶像喜欢就好！

 

        在日常的交流渐渐变多之后，Tony开始知道Peter会搬来这边住的原因，纽约大战夺取了他相依为命的阿姨和女朋友的生命。而他，独自办理了阿姨的葬礼，在几乎失去一切的情况下来到这个南方小镇，实现当初和女朋友的承诺。

 

        找一个风景如画的宁静小镇，种点自己喜欢的作物，到了礼拜日就去镇上的市集卖，每天都要过得幸福。

 

        Peter过得幸不幸福Tony不知道，他只知道Peter一直想念自己的阿姨还有女朋友。

 

 

 

 

 

        Tony持续失眠，而这次的失眠比以往的更加严重。

 

        纽约大战永远都是他心中挥之不去的阴影。

 

        每次闭上双眼，他就能看到那无尽的黑暗。

 

        因为距离太远，所以他无法接受到来自地球的讯号。

 

        他眼前只有密密麻麻数之不尽的外星生物，它们都在等着侵略地球。

 

        记忆就像黑色的浪潮一样汹涌而至，而他则是因为海难而不幸落入茫茫大海的人。

 

        没有人能救他，他一天比一天绝望。

 

 

 

 

 

        “Liz…Liz是我的女朋友，她在上一秒还和我通电话，她跟我说……她看到了纽约上空有一个黑色的大洞，里面涌出了数之不尽的外星生物。它们的速度很快，她和其他途人甚至来不及逃跑……

 

        我那时候还在MIT，他没办法马上过去纽约，我只能不断地看新闻。

 

        我看到皇后区变成了一堆颓垣败瓦。

 

        我……

 

        我看到我的家，我的家就像积木一样倒塌……

 

        我第一时间赶回去，我在生还的名单上没有找到我May姨和Liz的名字……”

 

 

 

 

 

        Tony麻木地看着天花板的灯饰，他怎么都无法逃避。

 

        这是他的错。

 

        如果他能够冷静一点，早点处理的话。

 

 

 

 

 

        Tony躺在床上，他举起手，手中拿着橘色的药瓶。

 

**(03)**

        Peter因为忘了带一份文件，他在前往高中的路途又急急忙忙地折返了。他经过Tony家的时候看了看窗户，Tony好像出去了。Peter赶时间，他没想那么多，拿了文件就想开车离开。就在这个时候，Peter听到了Tony家发出了声响。Peter有种不好的预感，他从院子那边翻进Tony家里，来到发出声响的二楼，他在房间里找到了Tony。而Tony则抽搐地倒在床边，他手中还握着空了的药瓶。

 

        Peter送Tony去医院，直到Tony接受急救的时候脑子还是一片空白，等到医生过来告诉他Tony已经安全之后他才慢慢恢复了思维。

 

 

 

 

 

        Tony知道自己自杀的消息已经传给Pepper了，他打了过去让她不要过来，他没有勇气面对这位老朋友。

 

        Peter没多久就进来病房看Tony了，他没问Tony为什么会想不开，这孩子就只是红着眼眶看着Tony。他陪了Tony几天，发现并没有任何人过来探望Tony，他还是没有问，只是默默地照顾Tony。

 

        没多久后，Tony就可以出院了，医生建议他要预约心理谘商，而Peter还是没有问。他只是苦恼，回去之后就没人看着Tony，如果他又做傻事该怎么办？

 

        看到这孩子在为自己苦恼，Tony的心情就好了些，他还开玩笑地说：你过来跟我睡同一张床，每晚给我讲故事，或许我就会好一点。

 

        Peter仔细想了想，他觉得这个提议不错，于是他就真的搬进Tony家了。

 

        Peter暂时辞了那份兼职，他花了多了时间待在Tony身边，也会定期带他去进行心理治疗。

 

        Peter并没有在Tony面前提起任何关于心理疾病的事，他只会在Tony失眠的时候轻轻地拍着他的背，就像母亲一样让他入睡。

 

        自从Peter入住之后，两人的感情迅速升温，Tony越来越习惯Peter在自己身边的日子，即使Peter会改变他原本的生活习惯他也不觉得反感。Peter提议养一条狗，Tony同意了，于是Peter就去领养了一条比特幼犬回来，并且给它取名为Tessa。

 

        养了狗之后，Tony的心情好了不少，虽然他嘴里说不会对Tessa负上任何主人应有的责任，可是他还是会在Peter忙碌的时候陪她玩，喂她吃东西。

 

        Tony在尝试一点一点地走出来，他会在礼拜日的时候陪Peter去市集，会在市集里和其他人打招呼。

 

        Tony越来越习惯这种生活了。

 

**(04)**

        Tony生日，Peter烤了个蛋糕，两人开了一瓶酒一起庆祝。

 

        不知道是谁先开始的，两人或许已经醉了，但并没有到神志不清的地步。

 

        在烛光下，两人拥吻在一起。

 

        这是一个美妙的夜晚，孤独的旅人终于找到了安心之地，空荡荡的心终于被另一个人填满，缺裂的灵魂互相融合修补。

 

 

 

 

 

         每个礼拜日，小镇的市集里都会有一对同性恋人在摆卖。

 

        他们看起来并不粘腻，有时候甚至没有交谈，可是谁都感觉到他们两个密不可分。年长一点的那位总是在Peter转过身的时候把目光牢牢地落在他身上，他不常说话，还戴着墨镜，看起来就不怎么平易近人。

 

墨镜下遮盖着的是他温柔的眼神，那是看着他的男孩时的眼神。

 

夕阳落下之时，两人开着那辆红色的卡车回家，车窗是开着的，两人可以感受到从田园里吹来的风。

***已完结***


End file.
